Silenced by the Canon
by Steyse
Summary: The last fight from Penelope Marshwell. A short one-shot. Sorry I stink at summaries but please read Rated K to be safe...just in case.


**AN:** Hi, this is just a short one-shot of the thoughts of a dying tribute. I do not own the Hunger Games and I am not Suzanne Collins. Please enjoy~ also please support my other story~ :D Thank you very much~

* * *

**Penelope Marshwell**

_Run! Run you idiot!_ I tell myself. The career pack is running after me, charging through the broken trees. I can hear them catching up to me, and I try to run faster. They are almost at me now, I can hear their heavy breaths blending with mine. I can smell their sweat as it rolls off of their bodies. I can hear the profanities they are yelling at me. I can almost see the cornucopia…

I drop the weapons I stole from their camp into the giant marsh area. I can see the bow and arrows sinking slowly. The clanging of swords and spears when they hit the tangle of roots at the bottom of the marsh. I can hear a few of them jumping into the waist high muck to retrieve their weapons. I take a glance back and see that they are all wading through the brown and green muddy water to get their weapons. I need to act _now_! I need to run, I need to hide, and I need to survive.

I choose a tree that looks relatively strong and hike my body onto the unsteady trunk. I can climb very well, I grew up climbing trees and throwing axes. When I get to a fork in the tree, I try to conceal myself as much as possible, hiding from the vicious careers below me. As I look up to see it there is a higher and more covered area, I see a flash of metal. A reflection in the dark and gloomy tree. I move slowly and carefully, making sure not to shake the tree or show where I am hiding. I see them now, the things that could possibly save my life.

Three silver axes. Hidden in the trees high away from where the careers could climb. Some clever tribute must have hid them up here. I silently thank the most likely dead tribute for giving me a chance to live. These weapons could possibly save my life. These weapons could possibly be my ticket home.

I climb higher into the tree, dangerously high. I am about 40 feet into this tree when it looks like it will snap if I go any higher, yet this part of the tree is covered in leaves. Perfect for a distraction. I grab the axes and get my aim steady. The careers are out of the marsh and looking for me. I can see them scavenging my neighboring trees. I grab a branch that looks like it would not be too heavy or too difficult to break and remove it from the tree. I throw it with all my might to the tree next to me, making the tree rain leaves and bugs on the careers below me. They are all circling the other tree now, looking for me. I see my first target.

My eyes are set on the girl from district 1, the stupid blonde girl who kissed Caesar Flickerman on the lips. The idiot who killed my district partner and ally. I will avenge them now… I steady my breathing and take aim of her _pretty_ _little head_. 1…2…3… The axe is out of my hands and flying through the air. She hears it and looks back just in time to see it slice her face. She falls to the ground, the sound of the canon cushioning her fall.

I hide back in my tree, scared that they knew the direction I threw it from. The boy from district 2 is bent over her exposing his brown hair to me. I don't hesitate before throwing this axe. It hits him in the chest when he looks up and he lands on the district 1 girl. _BOOM!_ Two down, two more to go. I actually have a chance at winning now…Me! The only twelve-year old in these games.

The remaining careers see me now and are trying to decide on whether to throw their weapons or attempt to climb my tree. The district 1 boy decides to try to scale my tree, he gets around 20 feet from me before my axe is in his chest and he is falling to the ground. _BOOM!_ One left. One left and I can go home. I reach back to grab an axe and grip empty space. I turn around and see the problem. I am out of axes.

The district 2 girl positions an arrow caked with mud into her bow, the mud sets the balance off, and it misses me, hitting the branch next to me. I retrieve it and try to think of what to use it for. I scrape the mud off of it, mix it with my saliva and leaves, and drop a muddy ball of leaves, that splatted on her face. Red with rage, she scrapes off the mud from another arrow and sends it flying in my direction. There is no mud to of balance it this time. It hits me straight in the chest before I could dodge.

I'm falling, I can see the limbs of the trees flashing before my eyes. I can barely feel the marshy water enveloping me. I can see the sky get increasingly blurrier, brown, and green. The last thing I actually feel is the last tear that leaves my eyes. Like the branches that flashed before my eyes, so does my life.

The look my mother gave me when I won an award from the mayor. The smile my brother, Rex, gave me every time I got the axe lodged in the tree. The soft blue eyes of my crush, Peter. The sound of my father singing me to sleep every night. The sound the birds would make when they wake me up. All gone, like the wind. Silenced by the canon.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, please review and or PM me~ Also please support my other story. Thank you~ :D


End file.
